


mermaid and fairy

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Beach Sex, F/F, Fairy, Fantasy, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Art, Painting, Sex, Watercolors, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: A mermaid and a fairy on the beach. NSFW watercolor artwork.





	mermaid and fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> This was sooo much fun to draw! I loved getting those fantasy-themed original prompts. I was really torn whether to do mermaid/mermaid, for which I also had a nice idea, or mermaid/fairy - in the end I decided on the latter because I thought it might have more... variety? (It's just a shame I had to go on a business trip and didn't have the time to do both.)  
I was testing some new art materials here, new paper and a new white pen (the one I did the highlights with), and the yellow-brownish color I did the sand with is also one I had not used before. I'm happy with the pen and color, but the paper was kind of... bad - it's technically a page from a postcard-sized watercolor sketchbook, and it was a bit thin to withstand my onslaught of colors, so it warped a bit. Fortunately I was able to flatten it enough to get a proper scan anyway.  
With the drawing itself, I'm also happy how that turned out. I could get used to all those sparkly effects. XD Most fun to draw were the transparency effects and the water hitting the beach.


End file.
